Dragon Ball Field
This is a field where the dragon balls can be earned and a wish can be made, but first you must pass a few tests in order to attain them. Once you have gathered the dragonballs you can make one of these wishes, that are within his power *+ 200 speed. *+ 200 damage. *+ 200,000 zennie. *+ 200,000 max HP *Any attack from The Shop. (This means attacks not of your race, and is learned instantly) *Wish 3 characters back to life. *Change your race. (You lose any skills and transformations you had with your old race) (Can not become a legendary and don't count in the listings of becoming a legendary) *Gain a free signature (Past the 5 limit) *Gain a free ultimate (Past the 3 limit) *Get 1 skill from any other race. *Become a half legendary (Meaning you get half of the stat bonuses and effects of a legendary, but not the full legendary status) *Adopt a child (Can not become a legendary and don't count in the listings of becoming a legendary) You can also sell dragon balls to the shop for zennie, each dragon ball has a different worth, and can be selled for more zennie. The numbers stand for the amount of stars #10,000 #15,000 #25,000 #50,000 #30,000 #20,000 #15,000 1 Star Dragon Ball Test *Exsu A flash of lightning strikes as a scaled hand comes out and takes Exsu to a barren wasteland. "Where am i now?" Exsu asks, She didn't exactly know if anyone was there, Invisible or not, She just asked anyway. Nobody was around to answer her question, but words were scattered about, but all led to same conclusion. "DIG!" Exsu observed all these words pretty quickly and came to the same conclusion, She put both her hands together and activated a spell that would move all the dirt and rock under her into formations around the hole that she was making, This would also happen relatively quickly. In that hole were thousands of Dragon balls, all one star. 2 Star Dragon Ball Test *Harmony Nyx * Roxas The ground begins to shake violently as a rock covered Dragon emerges from the ground, charging an energy blast. Harmony grins before pulling out a pair of knives, the blades shining in the light of the energy blast. 3 Star Dragon Ball Test *Satsuki * Ruby Rose *Hunting Spot 3 The wind blows strong enough to push the two huntresses back 30 feet as the sky grew dark. Ruby slammed Crescent Rose into the ground as an anchor, "What's going on!?" 4 Star Dragon Ball Test *Hokus *Bastion Allara *Yamisei 'Forte' Furuteshimo *Hunting Spot 4 *Hunting Spot 5 A not so spectacular entrance came as normal looking Dragon fell from the sky. 5 Star Dragon Ball Test * * Moeru *Hunting Spot 2 *Hunting Spot 3 The ground shook for a few seconds before stopping, before flames surrounded Moeru at increasingly large temperatures. "...Really?" Moeru said, an eyebrow raised as he drew the flames around him, inhaling them like air through his mouth. A golden Dragon would spiral out of the sky and land infront of Moeru. "You are pretty impressive if you can just digest my flames. I am Nova." "I'm Moeru. And I think you can guess why I'm here." "Of course. You want the Dragon Ball." He says blatantly. "Right. So, what do I need to do to get it?" He replied simply. "Withstand all my flames, and beat me in a fight." Is all Nova said before launching more fire balls. 6 Star Dragon Ball Test *Gokan *Melody Noveria * Melisa A flood over too the trio of fighters as they were now underwater and being sent further down. Melody struggled briefly before a blue glow enveloped her, a bubble of air forming around her head allowing her to breathe. Melisa activated her Overtaker Form, actually grasping the water with her hands, which alowed her to right herself. 7 Star Dragon Ball Test *Addam *Miri A Dragon Ball would arise from the ground with a few words under it. "IN ORDER TO WIN ME, YOU MUST FIGHT!" Summoning Grounds For the owner of all 7 Dragon Balls Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas